underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Thicker Than Water
Thicker Than Water is the eighth episode of Season 1 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on August 12, 2013. It is the eighth episode overall. Summary Norrie grieves over her mom's death. Joe shows Julia the mini-dome. Big Jim makes a plan of action when Ollie takes control of food and water. Synopsis Junior returns home, where his father, Big Jim pulls a gun on him. Big Jim reiterates that Junior is no longer welcome in his home, chastising Junior's treatment of Angie and the murder of the Dundee brothers. When Big Jim compares Junior's mindset to that of his mother's, Junior becomes defensive. The next morning, Barbie is digging a grave outside the McAlister house for Alice. Julia comes out and gives him a drink and the two speak about the death of Alice, and how Carolyn hasn't left the room yet. Inside, Joe asks Angie where she has been over the last week, but Angie just deflects the question and says that they go get something to eat at the Sweetbriar Rose. As they prepare to leave, Joe invites Norrie, who harshly rejects his invitation. Big Jim arrives at the Sweetbriar, and Angie tells him that Junior violated the terms of their agreement by approaching her. Big Jim apologizes, but again promises to keep Junior away. When Big Jim asks what he can do to make it up to her, she requests food to reopen the diner. Big Jim says he will talk to Ollie, but expresses his concern that people should be considering the long-term plans, causing Angie to question if he believes the Dome will last forever. As Joe sketches the egg-like object he saw at the Dome's center, Julia approaches and asks what he is doing. He shrugs her question off, crumpling the paper up and throwing it away. Meanwhile, at the Dome's center, the egg-like object displays dozens of "pink stars" as it glows brightly. Big Jim arrives at the Dinsmore farm and suggests that they form an agreement for the good of the town, but Ollie suggests that his well is more valuable than anything Big Jim can offer, even the propane. Ollie explains his plan to turn the town against Big Jim by holding out on his water, so he can step in himself to take Big Jim's place. Barbie and Linda arrive at the police department when they hear a noise in the back room. They find Junior, taking a rifle. He claims to need it for a patrol, but Linda rejects the idea because of his shooting Clint Dundee after he surrendered. She puts him on probation, telling him he isn't to carry a firearm until she says he has earned it. Big Jim arrives, asking to speak with Barbie and Linda, ignoring Junior. Big Jim explains the impending conflict with Ollie and prepares to enforce eminent domain to claim Ollie's property. When Barbie points out that Ollie won't accept the idea, Big Jim replies that he will be bringing the police, ordering Linda to round up her deputies. At the McAlister house, Angie is moving back in. As she and Joe enter, Norrie blames Joe for his suggestion that they travel to the center of the Dome. Norrie believes that Alice died because they touched the mini-dome, and explains that when Carolyn is ready, she and Norrie will be moving out, because "bad things happen" when Norrie and Joe are together. Big Jim, Barbie, Linda, Junior, and Carter arrive at the Dinsmore farm. Big Jim orders Carter to secure the well, when Ollie and several other armed men reveal themselves. Ollie orders Carter to step away from the well, and when he doesn't, he orders Wendell to shoot Carter in the kneecap. Ollie orders everyone to leave, but Junior approaches Ollie, offering to help. Ollie tells Junior to disarm Big Jim, which he does. Joe stands over Alice's empty grave and is approached by Julia, Joe laments that Norrie blames him for her death. When he mentions the "egg", Julia becomes curious, demanding he take her to see it. Big Jim, Barbie, and Linda return to the town hall. Big Jim mentions his intention to return to the Dinsmore farm, and Barbie rejects the idea since there are only three of them versus all of Ollie's men. Big Jim says he will round up more support, but Linda is opposed to the idea, wanting to find a diplomatic solution. After Big Jim leaves, Barbie suggests another plan to Linda. Barbie brings Linda to the map Big Jim previously showed them. He suggests they simply build a new well, but Linda explains that Ollie's well siphons the water from all available sources. He then suggests that they destroy his well so that others can be built. At the Sweetbriar Rose, Big Jim has recruited a mob by the time Barbie and Linda arrive. Barbie and Linda propose their plan, but Big Jim rejects the idea, claiming that if the water becomes contaminated, the town will be doomed, Barbie and Linda are unconvinced, however. Barbie prepares to carry out his plan, while Linda intends to stall Big Jim. At the Dinsmore farm, Junior explains to Ollie that Big Jim kicked him out. When Ollie mentions the death of Junior's mother, he explains that the car crash that killed her was a suicide, not an accident. Junior is doubtful, but Ollie assures him that he has no reason to lie. When Ollie presents Junior with a rifle, Junior requests that Ollie not kill Big Jim, as he intends to kill his father himself. Joe brings Julia to the center of the Dome, where they see the egg glowing. Julia places her hands on the mini-dome, and she sees an apparition of Joe, that repeats, "The monarch will be crowned." Julia starts to head back to her car, unsure of what she just saw. Joe is curious that she saw "another" Joe, particularly curious that it spoke. He explains that when he and Norrie saw Alice, she didn't say anything. Joe wonders if something will happen to him as it did to Alice. Barbie arrives at the Dinsmore farm undetected and prepares the explosives. Angie enters her room to find Norrie looking at one of her snowglobes. She asks Norrie how she wound up in Chester's Mill, and Norrie truthfully answers that she was on her way to a camp for "reprogramming". Angie mentions that she herself had been a participant there. Norrie explains that it was Alice's idea, and that if they had stayed in Los Angeles, she would still be alive, so it's "the bitch's own fault she's dead". Angie tells Norrie about her collection of snowglobes: whenever a friend of hers would travel, they would bring her back one. Angie promised herself that she would eventually visit all the places. She points out that she always thought of Chester's Mill as a prison, but now she obviously feels more trapped than ever. Angie and Norrie bring her collection of snowglobes outside, and begin to throw them at the Dome, shattering them. When Norrie picks up the snowglobe of Los Angeles, she breaks down crying, and is consoled by Angie. After nightfall, Big Jim and his group arrive at Ollie's farm. As his group prepares to launch their attack, he realizes that Barbie is missing, and must be attempting to destroy the well. A gunfight erupts, and Barbie is discovered by one of Ollie's men, and the two begin to fight. Phil is shot in the shoulder during the chaos, but after Barbie detonates his explosives, many of the people in both mobs turn to flee. Big Jim calls for them to return, but is knocked out by Junior. Big Jim is brought inside, where Wendell and another man deserts him. When Junior asks what happens next, Ollie leaves Big Jim to Junior. Junior confronts his father about the truth of his mother's death. Big Jim answers that she ran out after an argument, and drove into a tree to kill herself. Her suicide was covered up by Big Jim and Duke. Junior demands to know why Big Jim lied, and Big Jim breaks down crying that he wanted to protect Junior from the truth that she abandoned them, apologizing. Ollie prepares to shoot Big Jim, but Junior shoots Ollie, killing him instantly. Joe and Julia return to his house, where he is hugged by Norrie. She apologizes for blaming him, and tells him she is ready to bury Alice. In his office, Big Jim is having a drink when Barbie arrives. Barbie blames Big Jim for the deaths of five people, saying they would be alive if Big Jim had trusted him. Barbie accuses Big Jim of wanting to secure the well so that he could use it to strengthen his grip over the town, which Big Jim denies, telling Barbie not to make an enemy of him. Linda finds Junior resting in a cell. Junior claims his allegiance with Ollie was all part of a plan to take him down from the inside. When Linda asks why Junior isn't going home, he tells her that he doesn't have a home anymore. Barbie returns to Julia's house, where she asks him what the statement, "the monarch will be crowned" means, but he has no answer and is confused about what she's talking about. At the McAlister house, Angie watches her brother and Norrie over Alice's grave. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Natalie Martinez as Linda Esquivel *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Nicholas Strong as Philip "Phil" Bushey *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Leon Rippy as Ollie Dinsmore Co-Stars *Andrew Vogel as Carter Thibodeau *Michael Tourek as Wendell *Jimmy Gonzales as Volunteer *Bob Fisher as Farmer Uncredited *Rob Koebel as Townsperson *Gregory French as Farmer *Bonnie Cole, Joe Montanti, Wil Smith and Chris Sepulveda as Townspeople Deaths *Ollie Dinsmore *Five unnamed Chester's Mill residents. Trivia *Final appearance of Carter Thibodeau. *First appearance of Wendell. *Last appearance of Ollie Dinsmore. *The title refers to Junior in the end choosing his father Big Jim over Ollie's allegiance. *Carter's fate is left ambiguous after this episode, since he got shot in the kneecap under Wendell's orders but isn't seen after that again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1